Kalevi Vanhanen II
This roleplay character belongs to Kevin and he can be found here. |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * * Alempi Johtaja (formerly, Ulkoasiainministeriö/Finnish Ministry's department of foreign affairs) * Päällikkö Johtaja (currently, Ulkoasiainministeriö/Finnish Ministry's department of foreign affairs) * Institution Förvaltare (for Durmstrang, currently) |Signature = |alias = * Kal (nickname) * Levvi (more common nickname) * Lev (on occasion) * Gorgon |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = Dark Brunet |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Lari Vanhanen (father) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (mother) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (sister) * Narciso Soranzo (brother-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (brother) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Kalle Karppinen (paternal uncle-by-marriage) * Armas Karppinen (cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin) * George Weasley (cousin-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (cousin) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (cousin-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (cousin-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (paternal uncle) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal uncle-by-marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Katinka Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Thorsten Hertz (cousin) * Valeria Hertz (cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Ciarán Rosier (cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (cousin, once removed) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (paternal uncle) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (paternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (paternal great-uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Eberhardt) (paternal great-aunt-by-marriage) † * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Jasper Macnair (second cousin) † * Oscar Macnair (second cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal great-grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal great-grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (paternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) * Gérard Family (matenral family) |Animagus = |jukebox = I Want It All (Queen) |Wand = Fir, 12", . |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (Chaser) ** Förvaltningsstyrelsen (currently) * Finnish Ministry of Magic ** Ulkoasiainministeriö (currently) * Muggle-Born Network * * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Institution Förvaltare (Durmstrang Institute Trustee) * Alempi Johtaja Ulkoasiainministeriö (Lower Director of the Finnish Ministry's department of foreign affairs, formerly) * Päällikkö Ulkoasiainministeriö (Leader of the Finnish Ministry's department of foreign affairs, currently) |hideg = - }} Kalevi "Levvi" Sipinäinen Markku Vanhanen II, , (born ) is a , born in in . He's the second son, and youngest child of Lari and Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard), he has two elder siblings Karoliina and Alpertti Vanhanen (III). Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Takala Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:2Fab4You HP Category:2Fab4You Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Speakers Category:French Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:Ulkoasiainministeriö Category:Durmstrang Förvaltningsstyrelsen Category:Durmstrang Institution Förvaltare Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Original Characters Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Norwegan Speakers